disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane Watson is a supporting character in the Marvel animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. She is Peter Parker's childhood best female friend. In season four she bonded with the Carnage symbiote and became the Carnage Queen, and later became Spider-Woman. Mary Jane Watson was created by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and John Romita Sr. Background Personality Mary Jane seems to be a caring person as she cares about both Harry and Peter both however there is a hint of romance between Mary Jane and Peter as a result of their history together and the time when they were 12 and decided to get "serious". She is also seen to be very commited to her strive to be a journalist going as far as putting her life and Harry's to get coverage of the battle between Spidey and his team against Venom and the enduring battle between Hulk and Spider-Man against Zzzax. Mary Jane seems to be seriously focused on her future and plans after high school. She has been shown to befriend people very quickly, such as when she befriended Nova shortly after he came to Midtown High School and has an abundant awkwardness when talking to the rest of Spider-Man's teammates. Physical appearance Mary Jane is a slender, redheaded girl with fair skin, green eyes, and red lipstick. She is several inches shorter than Peter. She wears a black leather jacket over a teal hoodie and a white T-shirt keeping them tucked into her medium blue colored jeans with which she wears a large brown belt. Every now and then, she wears a dark green hoodie, a dark gray T-shirt, and light blue colored jeans. When she is cooking, she wears an apron. In Season 2, she wears a black shirt, a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and brown shoes. In Season 3, she is redesigned and looks a little more animated and is wearing a blue striped shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Powers and abilities Initially, Mary Jane had no super powers, but knew basic combat to defend herself in times of danger. After retaining a portion of the Carnage symbiote, Mary Jane gained all of its abilities from Spider-Man's powers to Carnage's shapeshifting. She can willingly summon her Spider-Woman costume from the symbiote. Role in the series Mary Jane is a student at Midtown High interested in journalism and Spider-Man, and is a close friend of Peter and Harry Osborn. After the battle with Trapster, Mary Jane reviewed a report by John Jameson, anxious to get her big break as a journalist. She told this to Peter, who isn't a fan of the idea. She would later be present when the Frightful 4 (sans Trapster) attacked their school, when Harry took a blow for her. She later informed Peter she wished to interview Spider-Man and Peter considered giving her an exclusive but feels she will determine already if it is him. Further on, she befriended Nova, Spider-Man's superhero ally, much to Peter chargrin. She called Peter (as Spider-Man) when he was battling Doombots, along with his other teammates. She called Peter again after the crisis was averted, demanded to give Nova his homework. Peter, tired after his battle, caved in and gave the phone to Nova. Mary Jane finally got Spider-Man to agree to an interview, she went to school and recorded her friends asking questions about the interview. She interviewed Spider-Man on the rooftops and asked him several questions before Hulk seemingly attacked Manhattan. Spider-Man web-slinged her down with him. She watched as Spider-Man attacked Hulk and was bounced easily. Spider-Man saved her camera and took her underneath into a subway station. Spider-Man locked her out of the station via webbing the entrance. She then sacrificed her camera to save Manhattan from Zzzax. Spider-Man then cradled her after finding her under the rumble. She turned the footage into the Daily Bugle and was with Peter when they sent her a new camera. Mary Jane went to the Daily Bugle at the same time that Spider-Man, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Luke Cage were on stakeout for the Beetle to protect J. Jonah Jameson's life. She made her way past Iron Fist and Luke Cage by criticizing their attempt to stop her from going into the building. She got past Nova, by asking him to escort her out and then, pushing him out of the way, so that she and Peter could get through the elevator. In the office, Mary Jane was interviewed by J. Jonah Jameson through a monitor until Beetle crashed in and attempted to shoot her. Spider-Man stops him, but J. Jonah Jameson criticized and nagged about Spider-Man before Mary Jane turned off the monitor. She thanked Spider-Man before he and his teammates left. After the ordeal was over, she told Peter that she finally got to do an interview with J. Jonah Jameson, making the trip, at least to her, worth it. Mary Jane called Peter for help when she and Harry, still recovering, were trapped by the Carnage symbiotes trying to get inside. Before Peter could reach them, the symbiotes managed to get in and pinned Mary Jane in one corner of the room, immediately awakening Anti-Venom. She asked Spider Man, not knowing he was Peter, to try not to hurt Anti-Venom because her friend was in it. Spider Man suggests her to hide but she refuses, wanting to help. Spider Man asks her to broadcast live and help the survivors to safely navigate through the city. The Carnage symbiote reforms underneath Central Park and heads to Midtown High, where Mary Jane has been transformed into the Carnage Queen and has enveloped Midtown High. A ploy by Morbius to enslave Carnage Queen into a weapon for HYDRA, Harry Osborn (as Patrioteer), Agent Venom and Spider-Man are able to free her from the symbiote's possession and defeat Morbius, by revealing their secret identities to her. It is at this point that she finally finds out Spider-Man's secret identity. However, at the end, a close-up of her eye shows that the symbiote is still intact with her. Mary Jane later uses the symbiote to become Spider-Woman. Trivia *In the comics, Mary Jane had not ever considered to be a photographer; it was Peter Parker who worked for the Daily Bugle. However, in the Ultimate Universe, she does want to become a journalist. *This is Mary Jane Watson's sixth animated appearance. Previous versions include Spider-Man (1967), Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man Unlimited, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series and The Spectacular Spider-Man. Gallery MJ_Peter_Harry_USM_1.png MJ 02.png MJ 04.png MJ 03.png MJ_&_Peter_USM_1.png C261ad70b7a19d4fa72116f71266fbff187b89a4.jpg carnage queen 10.png carnage queen 2.png carnage queen 4.png carnage queen 5.png carnage queen 6.png carnage queen 9.png carnage queen 13.png carnage queen 14.png carnage queen 15.png MJ & Flash USM 1.png MJ & Flash USM.png MJ & Harry USM 1.png MJ & Harry USM 2.png MJ & Harry USM.png MJ & Peter USM 2.png MJ & Peter USM 3.png MJ & Peter USM 4.png MJ & Peter USM 5.png MJ & Peter USM.png MJ & Spider-Man USM 1.png MJ & Spider-Man USM 2.png MJ & Spider-Man USM 3.png MJ & Spider-Man USM 4.png MJ & Spider-Man USM.png MJ & Stan USM.png MJ Harry Stan USM 1.png MJ Harry Stan USM.png MJ Peter Harry USM 2.png MJ Peter Harry USM 3.png MJ Peter Harry USM.png MJ Peter Harry USMWW.png MJ Spider-Man Harry Coulson.png MJ Spider-Man Harry USM.png MJ Spider-Man Stan Harry.png MJ Spider-Man Stan USM 1.png MJ USM 1.png MJ USM 2.png MJ USM 3.png MJ USM 4.png MJ USM 5.png MJ USM 6.png MJ USM 7.png MJ USM 8.png MJ USM 9.png MJ USM 11.png MJ USM 12.png MJ USM 13.png MJ USM 14.png MJ USM 16.png MJ USM 17.png MJ USM.png Carnage-Queen-Lose.jpeg Ultimate Spiderwoman.png Spiderwoman.png Spiderwoman. USM VS s 6 03png.png Spiderwoman and Spiderman USM VS s 6.png Spiderwoman and Spiderman USM VS s 6 02.png Web Warrior USM 05.png Spiderwoman. USM VS s 6 04png.png Spiderwoman. USM VS s 6 05png.png External Links *Mary Jane Watson on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes